plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trap tile
Trap tiles are environment modifiers in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and appear in some Locked and Loaded levels, including Lost City's boss battle. In contrast with Gold Tiles, trap tiles bring detrimental factors to both plants and zombies. However, the player can use them as their own advantage. They are triggered when a zombie steps on it, a plant is planted on it, or when Dr. Zomboss drops a sandbag in the boss battle. There are two types of trap tiles: one with an icon of a flame on it and one with a rolling rock on it. The one with the falling rock summons a giant boulder that rolls from the top of the screen to the bottom, bouncing and destroying all plants and zombies in its column and the column in front of it. The one with the flame releases green flames across the lane that burns all plants and zombies in its row, which is similar to Jalapeno. All levels featuring trap tiles have pre-given plants. These appear on Day 22, Day 28 and Day 32, the Piñata Party on February 11, 2017, the 2019 Hot Date Quest, and some Inzanity! levels as well as the Enlighten-Mint & Friends VS Zomboss Tournament in Arena. Strategies Boulder tiles Usually, it is a smart idea to use these to your advantage; planting low-costing plants onto them and using the rolling rock to attack zombies can make quick work of them, notably being able to kill a Gargantuar in one hit. They are also capable of hitting airborne zombies such as Bug Zombies, making them a viable offense against them. Flame tiles If there are no airborne zombies around, such as Bug Zombie, the player can get away with not planting on lanes with these, since a zombie will just burn itself and everything on its lane upon touching it. However, if an airborne zombie is indeed involved, things can get dicey particularly quickly; setting up a temporary defense against the airborne zombie until it hits the flame tile can work, but setting up an entire defense not utilizing the flame tile whatsoever can also be viable if a player is struggling to keep this defense strategy up. Or a Blover can be used to remove whatever zombie that flies, if the player is looking for a fast solution. Gallery Boulder_tile.PNG|A boulder trap tile Boulder.PNG|The boulder that appears after something touches the boulder trap tile FlungParasol.jpeg|The result of a Parasol Zombie on contact with a boulder Flame_tile.PNG|A flame trap tile Flame_tile_burning.PNG|The fire that appears after something touches the flame trap tile Gargantuar on Green Fire.jpg|A Porter Gargantuar being damaged by the green fire from the flame trap tile ATLASES BOULDERTRAPTILEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures for the boulder trap tile ATLASES FIRETRAPTILEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures for the flame trap tile Greenfireredlaser.jpg|Red Stinger surviving the fire with Plant Food itsatrap.png|Six flame trap tiles along with three endangered Red Stingers on Valenbrainz party Videos Lost City Day 22 Lost City Day 28 Lost City Day 32 BOSS Trivia of the game. Notice the game uses the default death animation.]] *Every Trap Tiles level has at least two flame traps and two boulder traps. *The boulder seems to be dropped from one place, bounces once then proceeds to roll towards the other side of the lawn. Also, the boulder's shadow is too small. *The Boulder tiles in the boss fight against the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola recharge much slower than regular. This is possibly to avoid zombies having a tough time getting to the player's house and making the level trivial as a result. *In Inzanity, it is possible for floating plants to trigger Trap tiles. *It shares the same circle shape (surrounding the boulder/fire symbol) as the Gold Tile. This suggests that they are related. *In the Chinese version, if zombies are killed by the flame trap, they will die normally and lose their heads, instead of turning into ashes, while plants killed by the flame trap will simply disappear instead of burning. *If a flame trap tile burns an endangered plant, the player will lose the level. This was only shown on a Piñata Party. **The game wlll still say "Zombies ate your plant" even though the zombies did not actually eat it. *The boulder sometimes doesn't bounce plants, but still bounces zombies. This is a glitch. *Rolling Stone in PVZH looks and acts similar to the Trap Tiles. *The Trap Tiles may or may not be a reference to a scene in Indiana Jones. ru:Клетки-ловушки Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Lost City Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version)